


Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)

by Babeowulf



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Human, Past Drug Use, Punk Discord, Romance, Slice of Life, Smoking, Veterinarian Fluttershy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 00:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babeowulf/pseuds/Babeowulf
Summary: Discord, the grizzled old punk rocker's life was a long string of meaningless days at the record store until she walked in. Now that he's finally met her will their relationship blossom or crumble under the weight of his worn leather boots?





	Ever Fallen In Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, how’s it goin? Just wanted to make somethings clear before you start reading.  
> This takes place in the regular human world, not the Equestria girls one; because of this Discord is going to be more subdued. Just slightly, though, I promise. The only thing whimsical in this world is that hair is naturally unusual colors.  
> As for the ages of the characters, Fluttershy is 25, and I’m going to leave Discords age ambiguous, just know he’s quite a bit older then her; you decide what that means. If this age gap bothers you, there are younger couples in the mlp universe whose age gap isn’t as steep. You should go check them out they are also adorable. Grammar wise, I apologize in advance, I try my best and use Grammarly, but I do have a few learning disabilities that make this part of English hard for me.  
> ALSO, TRIGGER WARNING: I don’t know where this story is going to go, I’m on the fence about going full blown NSFW. However, you can pretty much bet on this fic containing swearing, expression of sexual attraction to certain parts of the human body, drinking, smoking, references to past sexual exploits and mentions of previous drug use. So if I have to give this fic a rating now, it would be T. 
> 
> That about wraps it up folks, I hope you enjoy my fic~<3

Mid-afternoon light streamed through the faintly tinted windows of Chaos records illuminating the small rows of albums, CDs and rock memorabilia in a dull glow. Despite being dusty and battered the shop was the only record store still operational in the town of Equestria; a fact for which the owner was very proud of.

Reclining fully in his old beat up office chair, Discord rested his leather boot-clad feet on top of the paint chipped cashier counter, thumbing randomly through a worn copy of The Rolling stone. Exhaling a shallow breath through his nose, he lowed the magazine just past eye level, attempting to remedy his boredom.

Surveying the few customers milling about he couldn’t help but roll his eyes in mild contempt, ‘ugh, hipsters’. Not that he wasn’t grateful for the business, he was just never really fond of the smug entitlement that seemed to radiate off youngsters these days. Inhaling on the same breath, he shifted his position to sitting before setting the magazine down on the countertop. ‘Maybe it’s not them, maybe I’m just too old?….Nah!’ he pondered chuckling softly to himself.

Catching his reflection in the decaying Mac G3 that sat to the right of him, he couldn’t help but pause to admire himself. Even after all these years, he was still a handsome son of a bitch! Lucky for him he had never succumbed to male pattern baldness, stretched out earlobes or any of the pitfalls men his age usually faced. This allowed him to maintain his killer zebra style mohawk, many piercings, and overall authentic punk rocker look. Give or take a few faded tattoos.

After another minute of fawning, he shook the computer mouse, awakening the ancient mechanical box. Gazing down at the bottom right-hand corner his eyes suddenly went wide with excitement, ‘It’s almost time for her to walk by!’, giddily he quickly spun his chair around to face the massive windows.

Her...she was his muse, a vision, an angel, the one thing he looked forward to seeing on his self-imposed work days. He didn’t know her name or anything about her, all he knew for sure was that she worked a the vet’s office a block up the street and that she had a gaggle of very obnoxious looking friends.

On weekdays she would walk by the store window, her beautiful pink hair done up in a sensible bun, sporting a mint green medical scrub. Weekends he would see her walk by with said obnoxious looking friends, usually dressed in something green and flowy. He couldn’t really find one reason, in particular, he was so drawn to her, though, the fact that she did possess a pair of rockin knockers didn’t hurt.

But, just below his purely shallow and carnal thoughts bloomed sweeter and more accurate sentiments. She had a delicate grace about her that reflected in every step she took; like what he’d imagine a fairy to be like if they where real. Her pastel pink hair looked flawless and shiny, even when mussed up by the wind and rain. Shaking his head several times he rid himself of the overly saccharine thoughts, ‘Snap out of it Discord, a beautiful young woman like that would never go for an old bastard like you.’ Suddenly, the man staring back at him from the computer monitor was starting to show his age. His younger years of questionable substance use and late-night booze binges hadn’t really done his health or his skin any favors.

Then, as if on some divine queue, she appeared; time seemed to slow down as she floated by the window showered in the same light that moments ago seemed so dull and typical. Her long floral, cream-colored, skirt billowed in the afternoon breeze. Her slim torso was framed by a medium sleeved light green sweater, and to top it all off, a dark pink butterfly clip rested in her smooth swoopy hair. All was bathed in a golden halo, adding to her already etherial appearance, imagines of Persephone wormed their way into Discords mind and he continued to look on. Which he supposed would make him Hades, king of all that was dank and gloomy...fitting.

Resting his head in his hand, he observed her as she continued to walk by, content just to view her from afar...what happened next never would have expected in a million years. She stopped mid-stride and turned towards the front door of his shop. Standing there with her eyes closed for a moment, she took a deep breath as she pushed open the glass door. The little doorbell chirping above her, like a chorus of tiny birds.   
Shocked, Discord nearly fell out of his chair, steadying himself and turning quickly, he pretended to be occupied with his computer. Cursing his klutziness internally he facepalmed ‘smooth Discord, real smooth.’

Spreading his finger appeared he stole another painfully brief glance at her, thankfully, it seemed like she hadn’t noticed his blunder. Instead, she looked nervous and lost fiddling with the ends of her sweater sleeve. Walking around a bit, she flipped through some albums looking entirely overwhelmed by her surroundings.

Who could blame her, the store was far from conventionally welcoming, ’70s and 80’s punk band posters littered the walls, many of which featured scary, violent and sexual themes. Hell, he was probably scaring her with his chaotic punk persona. Finally, he decided he was done watching her flounder, gathering up all the courage he had within himself made he made his way over to where she was standing. “Hello, miss can I help you find something?” he asked making sure to be overly friendly.

“Eep!” she squeaked jumping slightly “Oh I’m sorry, you startled me” she choked out placing a hand over her heart to steady it.

Her voice, it was like the sound of soft wind chimes on a summer evening. Her eyes were wide and curious, painted with the most beautiful shade of teal he had ever seen, he mused once again, smiling internally.

Noting the slight unease in her demeanor, he took a guess at what scared her the most about him. Based on his own life’s statistics, he expertly deduced that it was most likely his piercings. But years of trying to fit into a normal society taught him just the thing to say to put her at ease.   
“Heh, It’s quite alright, good to know my ‘hunted jewelry wrack’ costume is so effective. I’m planning on wearing it this Halloween ” he said jocularly, offering her a friendly smile.

Covering her mouth she let a few small giggles slip out, ‘ok Discord good start, you got her to laugh’ he thought, planning out his next move, “Now my dear, what brings you into my little shop?”.

“Uh well, I, um, oh this is going to sound so silly,” she said, turning her gaze away from him as she rested a hand daintily on her slowly reddening cheeks.

‘God, this woman is even more adorable in person’ he pondered his Cheshire grin growing wider, “I highly doubt it’s the silliest reason someone’s come in here, lay it on me” he chuckled lightly, waiting for her reply.

Offering him a small smile in return she took a breath, “You see...my pet bunny, Angel, hasn’t really been happy with my taste in music. He recently got into my record collection and just destroyed it. So, I decided to compromise and split the collection 50/50.” Throughout her explanation, her eyes drifted from him to her feet, he could tell she was beginning to feel anxious again.

Did she think he would shame her for buying records for her pet? No way, in fact, it was delightfully chaotic if he did say so himself. On top of all the things he already liked about her the fact that she was an oddball made him 10x more attracted to her. ‘Jackpot’ he thought to himself before breaking out in a bout of jovial laughter, “Wouldn’t a rabbit be more into hip-hop?”.He knew this pun was a gamble, but despite the nervous feeling that was now creeping up his spine, he reminded himself that high risks sometimes reaped high rewards.

After a painful moment of silence, she began to snicker, which slowly turned into a chuckle, then a full-blown laugh. Covering her mouth, she attempted to hold back the tidal wave of giggles that was pouring out, “Hahaha, you would think so, I’ve tried it before, but he doesn’t seem to be interested. So I figured I’d try something that reflects his rebellious spirit.”

Scratching his chin, he pondered for a moment, he then snapped his fingers at his realization “rebellious spirit you say? I think I have just the thing, wait here.” Sprinting through the small shop, he stopped at the record box in the punk section labeled ‘Q, R, S.’ Quickly shuffling through the stack he came upon a familiar yellow cover. Returning to his lovely costumer with the same level of haste, he handed her the album, chest puffing out with pride.

“The Sex Pistols? Oh, I’ve heard of them, I’ve never listened to them though” she said, flipping the yellow square over to read the song titles”.

“ Trust me, this album is a classic. Perfect for a rebellious young rabbit,” he chuckled, his nose crinkling slightly.

“Well….I don’t know much about this kind of music, but it’s worth a try. You seem like someone who knows what they're talking about”, filling with more pride then he knew what to do with he watched her tuck the album securely under her arm.

“Since we’ve got your rabbit covered, what would you like in your new collection?” without a moment's hesitation she responded.

“Do you happen to have, Fleetwood Mac's greatest hits?” she asked shyly. Shockingly not surprised at her answer he nodded.

“A fan of Stevie are you?”

“Oh yes, I just love her voice, it’s so unique!” she fawned, another smile forming on her lips.

“I’ll go grab it for you, feel free to look around while I do."

Reaching into her wicker purse, she quickly checked her iPhone. Her face fell slightly as she put it back, “I would love to, but unfortunately I’m a bit crunched for time,” saddened by her impending departure he motioned to the cashier counter.

“I’ll meet you at the counter then?” nodding at his suggestion, she made her way over to the counter as he grabbed the record.

Shimmying behind the cashier counter, he picked up the ‘Sex Pistol’ album from the small neat stack she had placed on the counter top. Punching the price into the archaic cash register, he turned to her again “That’ll be $17.00”, staring at him in confusion she pointed to the other album, “you forgot to ring up this one.”

Placing his fingers on top of the records sleek plastic covering, he slid it towards her. “Consider it a gift; hopefully, your rabbit won’t destroy it this time,” he said through half-lidded eyes, making a slight tint of blush rise on her cheeks.

‘That a boy Discord, now go in for the kill,’ reaching into the cluttered counter drawer he produced a shiny new business card; “Speaking of which, let me know how the little furball likes it, I’m curious to see if animals enjoy my taste in music.” In one smooth motion, he placed the card on top of the Fleetwood Mac record.

Overcome with surprise she struggled to find the right words, “That is so thoughtful, thank you, I’ll definitely let you know how he liked it”, storing the card safely in her purse, she produced the $17.00.

Placing her money in the cash register, he ripped the receipt from the printing station “It’s no trouble at all, my dear, would you like a bag?” watching her shake her head she reached over and grabbed her purchase and her gift, tucking both safely under her arm once again. “Have a lovely day,” he sighed blissfully.

“You too,” she said, offering him one last radiant smile before she turned to leave.

Mesmerized by how the fabric of her skirt flowed around her rear, he had the sneaking suspicion he forgot something important. Then all of a sudden it hit him, HE FORGOT TO ASK FOR HER NAME! Scrambling for the right words, he quickly spat out “Oh, m-my name is Discord by the way!”.

Stopping in her tracks, she turned to look back at him over her shoulder “Nice to meet you Discord, I’m Fluttershy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note:  
> Discord: Baby, I hate it when you go. But I love watching you leave. 
> 
> Welp, there it is folks, the first chapter. I’m still a bit unsure of where the story will go, but I know I want it to be a slice of life with a little bit of drama and spice.  
> If you have any idea’s feel free to share them, I’ll be sure to credit you if I use them. 
> 
> Speaking of credit, I’d like to personally thank:  
> Thebroredvelvetpanpan  
> on tumblr for brainstorming with me, even though I didn’t use your ideas, I appreciate the help. 
> 
> Fic title referance song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51OB2YoC4sg  
> Chapter title referance song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oTJyg0VyBMU


End file.
